


Was NOT Part of the Plan

by Jedi_Master_Misty_SmanEsay



Series: Palpatine's Blood [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on The Jedi Council Forums, Manipulation, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_Master_Misty_SmanEsay/pseuds/Jedi_Master_Misty_SmanEsay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A youthful indiscretion comes back to haunt him and leaving him to wonder if the opportunity of a lifetime has come and past/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was NOT Part of the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Some ago I had a dream where I had a monster of a new issue of the Star Wars Insider and on one of the pages was a quiz and one of the questions was the identity of a certain character’s father. Not knowing the answer I did what I had to do to find the answer and was shocked to read a certain name but I admit it makes sense in a twisted sort of way.
> 
> So I slept on it for a couple of days and according to one of the writing masters (in my opinion) if an idea lingers than more than likely it is a good idea.
> 
> Just a warning you will be shocked like I was.
> 
> Oh and neither character isn’t Anakin.
> 
> I have also posted this on FFNET and the JCF so if this sounds familiar that is why.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was observing the man without anyone realizing that he was gauging the Jedi Knight. There were very few things that he had done in his life that he regretted and not thinking about the all possibilities of those two months on Stewjon was one of them.

He wouldn’t deny that he had Felt the Force direct him to that young woman that he had seen at the space port when he had debarked from the ship that had brought him from Naboo to Stewjon.

He had done what the Force prompted him to do and struck up a conversation with her. He found her a pleasant conversationalist and quite intelligent when it came politics. He thought that she would make a good wife for him if he wanted to complete the illusion of a normal politician.

However he wasn’t visiting Stewjon for political reasons and was there under a false name.

Of the two months that he spent on Stewjon most of it he spent with her in both public and private places. But when it came time for him to leave they parted never to see each other again.

After a time he put the events of Stewjon out of his mind and went on with both his training and career to put the plans to take over the Republic and destroy the Jedi Order in motion.

He had broached the idea of marrying for the sake of appearances to his master Darth Plagueis and Plagueis had reminded him of the challenge that having a wife would have on his secret life as a Sith. While she might forgive a few things if he was gone too often for too long she could get overly suspicious and it could ruin his career before he could do any lasting damage to the Republic.

It wasn’t until seventeen years later after seeing a young Jedi Padawan in the halls of the Senate accompanying his Master did his thoughts return to Stewjon and Kyu-Ane Kenobi, the woman he had been attracted to.

From what he could hear of the conversation the Master was trying to impart a valuable lesson concerning politics to his Padawan but for some reason the boy wasn’t inclined to listen.

The boy reminded him strongly of Kyu-Ane with a few differences and when he heard that the boy’s last name was Kenobi he decided to do some research. The dates corresponded and he could guess that the boy was his.

For a time he had been afraid that his secret was exposed but the few members of the Jedi Council he spoke to when he saw them in the Senate never gave any indication that they suspected that he was Force Sensitive let alone a Sith Lord.

So he allowed himself to relax and continue his silent work; reminding himself that he had given Kyu-Ane a false name and that the Jedi had no idea that he could have been one of them.

It had peeved him to some extent that his son was one of the enemy but he reminded himself that like the Jedi the Sith had no attachments. However he had looked into the possibility of recruiting the boy like he planned on recruiting Master Negaeru Dooku but the boy was more or less out of his reach and from what he could tell his son’s Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, wouldn’t sit idly by if he thought that someone was corrupting his student.

From afar he had watched the boy grow older and slowly shaped into a worthy opponent. He still kept the possibility open to recruit his son to his cause be he doubted that he could sway the young man to the Dark Side.

He had been angry when Maul had been killed but his smile had been genuine since he had been pleased to learn that his son had been the one to deliver the killing blow.

Soon the war would start and he would have to decide the fate of his son. He had been able to get to know his son when he had young Skywalker over. He had asked innocent questions about his son and received praise filled answers from the Chosen One; the boy really did look up to the older Jedi and what he heard told Sidious that he might not be able to turn his son to the Dark Side.

He watched from a distance as the Master and Padawan pair spoke to Senator Organa. He still hadn’t decided his son’s fate but at least he had a reason to keep tabs on him until further notice. After all the man could be a great asset.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of this possibility


End file.
